Living With You
by x.Silentlove.x
Summary: Troy Bolton.School's current bully and player.Living with the Montez's.Gabriella Montez.Bullied everyday by Troy.How can they stand living together? TxG
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, so please be patient with me. This is the first chapter and if you guys would just review and tell me what you thought about it then it would make happier and it would also make me improve my writing for the next chapter. Thanks! **

**-Nicole**

* * *

Players. They have cold, strong hearts. Enough to handle switching from girl to girl. Enough to handle rejection and break ups. They never cared about the girls feelings as long as they got some ass. They charm them and get them into bed.

Troy Bolton. Currently attending East High School. 16, Senior. The schools current player and most cold-hearted person you will ever meet. Troy has had a hard life. His real parents died in a fire accident and he is now living with the Montez family. Troy is the captain of the East High basketball team which makes Troy the topic of every girl's conversation. He was a player and slept with half of the cheerleading squad, and dumped them all afterwards. He didn't care about them, only seeing his own personal need. Troy thinks his life is great so far, but only one thing is stopping him. Maria Montez's daughter. Gabriella Montez.

Fragile Hearts. You need to be careful with them or else they will break. You need to care for them and make sure nothing comes to harm with them. They can only handle so much.

Gabriella Montez has a fragile heart. Currently in East High School. 15, Senior. She is a very sweet girl who doesn't deserve the stuff she gets in school. She was constantly bullied and teased by the basketball team-which included Troy- and the cheerleading team only because she was a nerd. Only, she wasn't a nerd. She helped her community hospital every Saturday and helped little kids every Sunday. Gabriella never asked for anything in return. Gabriella come home with bruises and every night she treated them herself. Troy would just stand there emotionless, not caring that he did all that to her. Gabriella would cry at night wondering what she ever did to deserve the stuff she got. Her father died in a car accident and it added even more hurt on her.

Maria Montez was never home, she was always on a business trip. The two never spoke to each other at home. Troy would either just stay in his room and Gabriella would just read a book or do something quiet that would occupy her time….

* * *

Troy walked through the hallways of East High with his so called "posse" searching for their daily victim. He spotted her at her locker getting her things. He smiled coldly and walked over to where the delicate girl was.

Gabriella felt someone's breath against her neck and turned around. Troy jerked back at the suddeness. (**A/N: Is that even a word? Lol)**

"Whoa. Is Montez getting a little feisty?" Troy spat out, cornering her into a locker. His little posse looming behind.

"N-No" Gabriella stuttered out getting ready to brace herself for what was to happen.

"Good" Troy gripped her arm. Gabriella screamed out in pain.

"Did you do that homework I told you to do for me? Cause I was busy last night" He said, recalling the night he had with a girl named Stacy or Stephanie or something.

Gabriella was panting and trying to regain her breath.

"Obviously" She spat out.

"Excuse me Montez?" He added a little more pressure on her arm, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Are you deaf? I said Obviously" And that was enough. Troy let go of her arm and gestured to one of the girls in his group.

"This is Amy," Troy said as Amy smirked "She'll take care of you"

Amy stepped foreward and punched Gabriella in the stomach which made Gabriella scream and fall back against the lockers. Her eyes were shut tight trying to control her pain. She heard laughing and retreating footsteps. Then quiet. Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at her arm. She groaned and lifted her shirt, she saw a big bruise forming. It was nothing like the other bruises they gave her. This one was throbbing and was colored a very dark purple.

Slowly, she got up and breathed out as the pain in her stomach shot through her. Slowly, she walked towards the main doors of the school and headed home. No sense in going to class in pain.

* * *

Gabriella walked through her front door and walked into an empty house. She sighed and walked to the kitchen. She got out the first aid kit and fixed her arm. Gabriella walked towards the living room and laid on the couch, she decided to let the pain in her stomach subside. Soon, she had fallen asleep.

Troy unlocked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked to the living room, dropping his bag in the hallway on the way, and saw Gabriella asleep on the couch. Her hair was flowing around her and her arms wrapped protectively around her. The shirt that she was wearing was slightly lifted showing a little of her bruise. Curiosity got the better of him and he lifted her shirt, careful not to wake her up. He saw the bruise full on and winced. A wave of guilt passed through him and he dropped the cloth. The guilt soon passed as he thought _"She'll get over it" _and walked up to his room.

* * *

**There! I hoped you enjoyed it. Like I said Please Review! So Troy is a big jerk huh? Lol. Don't worry there will be Troyella in later chapters. ****J**

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Guys! I have been soooo busy. Its summer, duh! =) Anyways. Thanks for all the reviews. It really helped me and made my day… So here is the next chapter. Enjoy! And Review Please.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

Gabriella awoke on the couch the next day hearing a very loud sound coursing through the living room. She opened her eyes and saw Troy watching a re-run of a basketball game, not even caring that she was asleep, or that the volume was up to 40.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, standing up and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt no pain in her stomach.

"What does it look like Geeky.. I'm watching some T.V" Troy answered back, not once looking at her. She flinched at the word Geeky.

"Well did it ever occur to you that I was asleep?"

"Whatever Montez" He said, throwing popcorn at her while she was walking away and laughed.

Gabriella didn't say anything and just flicked the popcorn away from her and walked up to her room and saw her phone flashing, indicating that she got a text.

_Wanna meet at park 2day? xTayx_

_Sure, let me get ready. Meet me there in 20. xGabx_

She set her phone down and got dressed. Gabriella grabbed her purse after making sure she had everything in it. She walked down stairs and saw Troy at the counter.

Troy heard shuffling and saw Gabriella standing at the doorway. He never really took notice of how she looked before because they never got up at the same time-except for today-and because she was always "Geek" to him. But today, he actually saw her. How beautiful she looked. How her hair cascaded down her back or how natural she was. Not like those fake girls he always went after. "_Holy shit! I did not just think of her that way! Snap out of it Troy!" _Troy thought. He slapped himself.

Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy and shook her head.

"Wow. Geeky Gabriella is that you? Under that mask?" Troy taunted.

"I'm leaving" Gabriella shot back.

"Like I care" Troy went back to the magazine he was reading.

* * *

Gabriella arrived at the park and her saw _only_ friend Taylor sitting at one of the benches by the fountain.

"Hey Tay" Gabriella greeted and gave her a hug.

"Hey Gabs" Taylor replied as she returned the hug.

"So whats up? Why are we here?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, I didn't hear from you at all yesterday and you didn't show up in class either. I was just wondering if you were ok"

Gabriella stayed silent, not wanting to explain to her what happened yesterday. Taylor noticed her friend's silence and knew right away.

"Oh, sweetie. Troy and his friends got to you again didn't they." Taylor said, enveloping her arms around Gabriella. She merely nodded into her friends shoulder.

"Gabriella you need to tell somebody"

"No! Tay, they already do this stuff to me at school for _no_ reason. If I tell the principal, they _will_ have a reason and it _will_ get worse. And If the beatings get worse at school, imagine what Troy would do to me at home when he's _really_ mad" Gabriella protested as she pulled away from her friends' hug.

"Maybe they will stop Gabriella! Maybe they will come to their senses when _they_ get in trouble!"

Gabriella scoffed, "Do you notice how many _Maybe's_ there are in your sentences Taylor? They wont stop. I know them. I know what they do to me."

"I'm just trying to help you. I'm trying to prevent you from getting hurt again" Taylor said.

"Well, schools almost over. That's when Troy leaves for college. I'm ok. I can handle it, Tay. I have been for a year now"

They sat in silence staring at the fountain. Lost in each other's thoughts.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the house with Troy…_

He was walking to his room when a certain door was wide open. It was Gabriella's. He smiled menacingly as he walked around her room, trying to find something to use against her, then, there it was. On her desk was a book and on it, it said _Gabriella Marie Montez's Diary._ He walked towards it, slowly, like it was something that needed to be worshipped upon. Troy silently opened it and found Gabriella's neat handwriting on it. He thought it was pretty boring,it all about her life.. yada yada. Just when he was about to close it. One entry caught his eye.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went to the park with Mama. It was fun spending time with her cause she's never home. But then I had this Indian spaghetti thing which had peanuts and I had no clue. I am allergic to peanuts, no scratch that dea-- wait. Sorry diary got to go. Moms calling. Ill tell you the rest tomorrow._

_x-Gabriella_

Troy smirked. He never even bothered thinking about what that cut off word was "_dea--". _All he thought about was tricking Gabriella into eating some peanuts. Troy didn't really know how to cook. But he did know how to make eggs. He smiled and put her diary back. He was going to make eggs with peanuts. **(A/N:Ewww! But all for the sake of the story) **And he had to do it before she got home. So he went downstairs to the kitchen and made his dish, leaving it on the counter and waited in the living room till she got home.

Gabriella came home from the park. Her head was spinning and she was hungry. She saw some scrambled eggs on the counter and made her way towards it.

Troy heard the door close and he hid behind the sofa and watched her make her way towards the scrambled eggs. He tried to hold in laughter as she dropped her fork and covered her mouth. His laughter was soon silenced when she started choking and dropped to her knees.

Troy's eyes widened and ran over to Gabriella. He put his hand on her back.

"Gabriella.. Come one stop playing" He said. He didn't hear a reply as she stopped choking and dropped to the floor. Panick arose in Troy and he ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"911 Please state your emergency"

"I have a girl here and I gave her some peanuts. She just started choking and then passed out. I need help I don't know what to do" Troy's voice was filled with horror and panick as he spoke.

"Ok sir give me your address"

"516 Holter road" **(A/N: Made up)**

"An ambulance is on its way sir"

Troy hung up and picked up Gabriella bridal style as he heard the siren. The paramedics rushed in and took Gabriella from his arms and put her on a gurney. She was rushed to the ambulance and Troy joined because the paramedic was asking him questions.

"Sir how did this happen?" Dr. Brown asked.

"I don't know. I gave her peanuts and she ate them and she started choking then she passed out" Troy explained. Leaving out the fact that he made the eggs on purpose.

"Ok sir. When we get to the hospital I'm gonna need you to wait in the waiting room" explained . Troy nodded weakly,feeling worried. Worried that Gabriella was gonna die. Worried is he was gonna turn out a murderer. He watched as the doctor examined her. Her frail, limp body, her pale face.

**Troy should've read the next diary entry. Then he wouldn't have made the eggs. He would've left her alone. The next diary entry said….**

_Dear Diary,_

_Anyways, I am DEATLY allergic to peanuts. I was rushed to Emergency Room and was lucky I was alive. I had to stay there for a week, Taylor and my mom being the only visitors. It was scary. Everything was so dark…_

_Well, I have to go. Be back later…_

_x-Gabriella_

* * *

**Oh My God… Troy is such an asshole. Don't worry though. Things will get better cause Troy has to be the one taking care of Gabriella. ;) I wonder how that will go… **

**Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**-Nicole **


End file.
